Trevor Belmont
Trevor C. Belmont (known as in Japan) is the main protagonist of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse and the Pachislot Akumajō Dracula series. He also plays the role of deuteragonist in the main series. He also appears in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness and its comic adaptation as a supporting character. Trevor is a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his supernatural powers. Therefore, the Belmont Clan lived outside of society.Akumajō Densetsu instruction booklet. Konami. 1989. p.3, 4, 5, 6. RC-845. Appearance and personality ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Trevor first debuted in ''Dracula's Curse for the Nintendo Entertainment System, where he was designed by T. Fujimoto and I. Urata.In his debut appearance, Trevor's design shares similarities with Simon Belmont. He is equipped with a breastplate, shorts, boots and two shoulder plates. He has long, brown hair. Trevor's design from the American and European covers closely matches his appearance from the Japanese manual. Trevor is depicted with the same outfit in the Japanese manual, but his hair is brown instead of blonde and he doesn't wear a cape. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Trevor's subsequent appearances were designed by Ayami Kojima. Kojima depicted Trevor with Bishōnen-style art. Kojima's depiction dropped the barbaric design and went with a completely different look. Trevor sports long, thigh-length, brown leather boots and gloves with an olive green and grey ravaged coat wrapped with a brown leather vest and chains that seem to connect one another with a few crosses. Trevor's personality has been further explored in Curse of Darkness and the Pachislot series. Here, Trevor is a proud warrior confident of his abilities but solemn and cautious. He is a bit of a hot head and straight forward, and perhaps slightly rude, however, he remains a man of justice fighting for good; he helps Hector despite all. Story ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the people became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula.''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.19,20,21,22. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula.Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. He was a descendant of Leon Belmont, and was feared by the people because of his powers. Therefore, the Belmont family lived outside of society.Akumajō Densetsu introductory cutscene. Konami. 1989. During his journey, Trevor gathered many allies that would join him in his fight against Dracula. The first was a rebel fighter known as Grant Danasty, who had been turned into a demon by Dracula, and had been placed at the Clock Tower as a guard.Akumajō Dracula Pachislot III Official Website. Konami. 2012. Story section. After Trevor defeated his demon form, Grant turned back into a human and joined him as an ally. The second companion was the witch Sypha Belnades. She was part of the hunting party formed by the Church to take on Dracula. Because the people of Wallachia were known to be afraid of witches, Sypha had disguised herself as a man in order to move around without concern.Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story Mode. Character: Sypha Belnades. Ending. She was eventually captured by a cyclops and was turned into a statue. After Trevor managed to put an end to the monster, she was freed of her petrification, and decided to go along with him. The last ally to join was Alucard, Dracula's son. He did not agree with his father's actions, and decided to stop him. However, he realized that he was not strong enough to do this alone, and decided to search for an ally that could help him. When Trevor came across Alucard, he was promptly challenged to a duel. Trevor Belmont emerged victorious from this duel and, although Alucard had spared the hunter from his full strengthDialogue between Trevor Belmont and Alucard on [https://youtu.be/oAErbD5yI_4?t=636 Castlevania Judgment.], he still joined along as Trevor's ally. Together, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. From that point on, the Belmont family became a honored and respected presence in the region.Akumajō Densetsu ending. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Although Wallachia was now in a state of prosperity, over time, various disasters like poverty and famine befell the population.''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.114. This phenomenon seemed to be more apparent as one got closer to Dracula's castle.Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.115. Shortly after Dracula's defeat, Trevor already felt things were not right. However, he dismissed these feelings as a bad omen for the time being.Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.81. Three years later, while out investigating, he received word of the existence of a cult of Dracula worshipers.Castlevania Judgment. Konami. 2009. Story mode. Trevor Belmont. Opening prologue. Soon, his investigation led him to a long deserted monastery where he ran into a man whom Trevor asked if he was a Devil Forgemaster. The man confirmed he was and Trevor, believing the Devil Forgemaster to be the cause of the recent misfortune in Wallachia, promptly attacked him. Despite expecting the Devil Forgemaster to put up a fight, he easily managed to defeat him. Trevor had heard stories of a servant that had betrayed Dracula during the war three years ago, and realized that this man was most likely him, despite this person being presumed death. After introducing himself to the man, he, in turn, introduced himself as Hector, and the two parted ways. Trevor traveled ahead and found Isaac, who was the Devil Forgemaster he was truly after. They engaged in battle and Isaac proved to be a dangerous foe. Isaac suddenly noticed Hector arriving and left without hesitation after lightly cutting Trevor with his spear, saying that he had gotten what he needed and declared that he would slay both, Trevor and Hector, eventually. Trevor, determined to vanquish him, initiated pursuit. Hector caught up with him in an Abandoned Castle while bringing news of a hidden chamber hidden below its grounds, and that Isaac was there now. Trevor thought this was impossible at first because the seal placed on the entrance could only be opened with the blood of his clan. Then, he suddenly realized that the reason why Isaac fought him was to tap some blood from him in order to enter the hidden chamber. The vampire hunter had no choice but to test how much power Hector gained and challenged him to a duel. During the battle, Hector showed that his powers had grown, and he was worthy to advance to the place Isaac fled to. Trevor broke the seal and let Hector travel ahead of him, but before he left he told the Devil Forgemaster to show no mercy. After Hector arrived to the very center of the Infinite Corridor, Trevor suddenly sensed an enormous power, and much to his shock, realized that it was coming from the newly risen Dracula's Castle. As he stood in confusion, he was stabbed in the back by Isaac, who told that it was Hector's doing that the castle had arisen again. He explained that Hector accidentally undid the seal on the castle by producing demonic magic while battling the guard who protected it. Isaac then pulled back his spear and left Trevor to die. Fortunately, Trevor was saved by Julia Laforeze, a witch who aided Hector many times during the Devil Forgemaster's travels. Middle name While it has never been officially stated, neither by Konami, nor by any of the developers, nor in any game material, what the "C." in Trevor's middle name stands for, there has been some speculation and possible sources that can direct to an answer. Supposedly, the original script writer of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse did a little Q&A a few years ago on 2ch, a Japanese message board. Although all the posters are anonymous, there's definitely reason to believe it was really him, since he provided some information that was later confirmed in an interview with the director of Super Castlevania IV a couple of years later, and which before then was completely unknown. He mentioned that the "C." in Trevor's name stood for "Christopher". According to him, Trevor was the same character as Christopher Belmont, Simon's ancestor. For whatever reason, however, he decided to write his first name as "Trevor" (or "Ralph" in the Japanese version) and changed "Christopher" into a middle name. Naturally, this caused some conflict in the storyline. At that time, there were basically two Christophers: the Christopher from the Game Boy games, Castlevania: The Adventure and Belmont's Revenge, and Trevor/Christopher from Dracula's Curse. Both took place 100 years before Simon's era, although they were mutually exclusive to each other. Koji Igarashi, who later became producer, changed this by saying Trevor/Christopher was actually a separate character from the other Christopher, and that he actually lived 200 years before Simon, instead of just 100. Another theory comes from an essay appearing a few years ago in a Spanish gaming site about Castlevania: Symphony of the Night,Mundo Gamers (1997) (Wayback Machine - Spanish) where it is mentioned that after saying farewell to Alucard and giving birth to his child, Sonia Belmont eventually met and fell in love with a man named Nicolai Corneliu, and lived together in a cabin in the woods. The villagers, frightened by someone more powerful than Dracula himself, pursued the young couple and her son, Trevor. Expelled from his home, Trevor Corneliu Belmont grew up without knowing that Alucard's blood ran through his veins. Whatever the case, the events of Castlevania Legends have been retconned from the main timeline. In addition, this theory is very speculative, doesn't provide any reliable sources, and could very well just be fan fiction. However, it is mentioned here because a much more reliable Castlevania information site, the Castlevania Realm, includes "Corneliu" as Trevor's surname in its own version of the Belmont's family tree,Mr. P's Castlevania Realm — Family Tree/Timeline giving his complete name as a composition of both the Japanese and western names: "Trevor Rafael Corneliu Belmont" (notice how "Rafael" is written in its Spanish form, rather than "Raphael", which would be more related to "Ralph", the official Japanese name). Boss ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Although Trevor does not appear in person, a zombie impersonating him, along with two other zombies impersonating Grant Danasty and Sypha Belnades, is fought as a boss in ''Symphony of the Night, and is encountered in the Reverse Colosseum. He is an evil duplicate made to confuse Alucard. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Trevor is fought as a boss in ''Curse of Darkness. He is encountered in Garibaldi Temple, where he promptly attacks the protagonist, Hector, after a brief cutscene. He is fought once more in the Abandoned Castle, in a secret room that becomes accessible after clearing Aiolon Ruins. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The trio of zombies from ''Symphony of the Night returns in Portrait of Ruin. They are encountered in the Nest of Evil, a special area where several bosses from previous games can be fought. Other appearances ''Castlevania Judgment Galamoth plots to send the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future into the past to destroy his rival, Dracula, and change history. A man named Aeon discovers this and pulls together champions from different eras of history into a dimensional rift, in order to find a chosen one capable of destroying Galamoth's servant. Trevor is one of these warriors. Ever looking for skirmishes, Trevor seeks out Alucard and Sypha in order to find out what it would be like to fight them at their full strength. Trevor wears a brown vest and pants, as well as silver and brown colored armor plates that cover his arms, legs and torso. Unlike Kojima's artwork, he is depicted with dark hair instead of brown. He also wears an eye patch over his damaged eye. Trevor's theme in ''Castlevania Judgment is Beginning. ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula Trevor Belmont (known as Ralph C. Belmondo in Japan) is the main hero of the ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula trilogy. He is a vampire hunter and a descendant of Leon. His family was exiled from Wallachia because of their powers.Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Official Website. Konami. 2012. Story section. The first two games feature an older version of Trevor with a scar across his cheek which occurred after the events of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. The third game features a scar-less face, indicating it takes place during that game.Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Developer's Blog. Konami. 2012. His character design is similar to his appearance in Curse of Darkness. He is allied with Angela in the first two games, while he is with his companions Alucard and Sypha in the third game. In all games, his ultimate goal is the defeat of Dracula. ''Castlevania'' (animated series) Project 51 Productions obtained the rights from Konami to create a TV series based on Castlevania. Their project is a Netflix original animated series covering the story of Dracula's Curse, with Trevor as the main character. Trivia *In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, he is mentioned several times in the story. The first of which, being when Maria asks Alucard if she knew of Jack Dappen. Alucard mentions the Belmont family name, and the sprite shows an image bubble of Trevor's sprite from Dracula's Curse. Also, zombies that take the shape of Trevor, as well as Grant and Sypha, are fought as bosses. *In the Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy comic, a painting that references Trevor's appearance on the American box cover appears in the Belmont's mausoleum. *In the art book The Art of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, a design for the character called Trevor Belmont looks exactly the same than Trevor's design in Curse of Darkness. This is a tribute from the art team that worked on the Lords of Shadow games. *In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Trevor's image appears alongside his fellow Belmonts (Leon, Simon, Juste, and Jack) when the Greatest Five Dual Crush is used. He will randomly appear in either the 32-bit graphical style or in his original sprite from Dracula's Curse. *Trevor is the main protagonist of the Netflix Castlevania series. References External links * Category:Castlevania characters Category:Konami protagonists Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional European people Category:Fictional flexible weapons practitioners Category:Fictional vampire hunters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989